dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Masenko
& or & or & |similar= Masendan Explosive Madan High-Pressure Energy Wave }} Masenko (魔閃光) is an energy wave used by Gohan and Cell, but it was either taught by or taken from Piccolo. The attack is performed by the user placing both hands above the head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions. When the user thrusts their hands forward, they call the name and fire a beam of yellow, white, or orange energy. When used by its inventor King Piccolo, he originally fires two energy waves one after another; the first to distract the opponent and the second to actually hit them head on. This was fixed in later uses of the technique. prepares a Masenko]] Gohan used this attack for the first time in response to Nappa killing Piccolo, to no avail. He then used it many times throughout the Vegeta, Namek, Captain Ginyu, and Frieza Sagas, though it was mistakenly named Kamehameha in the Ocean Dub. Piccolo also used it against Frieza to no effect. In the Garlic Jr. Saga, Gohan used Masenko beams to dispatch Garlic Jr.'s henchmen. Piccolo has supposedly used this move once before, but it could be mistaken for his Explosive Demon Wave, where he shouts, "Masenko!" Variations There are some variations of the Masenko. *'Gekiretsu Madan': A rapid-fired version of the Masenko used by Gohan. He used it in an enraged frenzy against Frieza after the tyrant nearly killed Krillin. It is named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series as one of Kid Gohan's Blast 2 attacks. He can also use it as Teen Gohan in his base and Super Saiyan 2 form. It reappeared in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and is named, "Energy Blast Barrage and named also Continous Devil Flash or Continous Demon Blast. *'Masendan': This is when Gohan puts his hands above his head for the normal Masenko, but charges it longer until it forms an energy sphere. He grabs it and throws it to his opponent, creating an incredibly large explosion. He used this attack against Frieza after barraging him with the Gekiretsu Madan in the Frieza Saga. It is seen and named in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit and Infinite World. Also named Final Demon Blast. *'Bakuretsu Ranma': A combination of the Explosive Demon Wave and Masenko in which Gohan fires an energy beam with a large ball at the end. He used it against Frieza in the Frieza Saga, but the tyrant was able to repel it. *'Super Masenko' (超魔閃光, Chou Masenko): This is a more powerful version of the Masenko used by Gohan against Frieza, though the tyrant was unaffected by the attack. It is used by Teen Gohan in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. It is also one of Ultimate Gohan's Super Attacks in Raging Blast 2. Also named Super Devil Flash or Super Demon Blast. *'Hyper Masenko': A more powerful one-handed version of the Masenko used by Future Gohan as a Super Saiyan. It is one of SSJ Future Gohan's Super Attacks. *'Double Masenko': In this variation, Gohan fires two Masenko blasts out of both his hands, pointed at his left and right sides. He used this attack to kill Spice and Vinegar in the Garlic Jr. Saga. Also named Double Devil flash or Double Demon Blast. *'Combined Masenko' : Gohan and Future Trunks merge their separate Masenko attacks into a large, more powerful Masenko wave. They used it against Broly to no effect in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. Also named Combined Demon Blast, Combined Demon Blast, or Combined Super Masenko. *'Explosive Madan' (爆魔弾, Bakumadan): Adult Gohan fires a beam-like, short-ranged version of the Masenko. This move is seen in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and is one of his Blast 2 attacks in his base and Super Saiyan forms. Also named Explosive Masenko, Expolsive Demon Blast, or Expolsive Devil Flash. **'Super Explosive Madan' (超爆魔弾, Chou Bakumadan): A more powerful version of the Explosive Madan that is used by Super Saiyan 2 Adult Gohan in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. It takes on the form of a larger and more powerful Explosive Madan with a yellow-orange flame-like appearance. Also named Super Explosive Devil Flash, Super Explosive Demon Blast, or Super Explosive Masenko. *'Ultimate Masenko' (最高の魔閃光, Saiko no Masenko): The most powerful version of the normal Masenko. Gohan holds his hands above his head, then fires a huge golden-yellow shockwave of energy. It appears as Kid Gohan's ultimate move in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. Also named Ultimate Devil Flash or Ultimate Demon Blast. Category: Techniques Category:Offensive techniques